May's Tragedy
by Reshiram's Inferno
Summary: When Ash investigates a mysterious sound outside, the night becomes a horrible nightmare. And it will affect May the most. Advanceshipping. One shot. (Ignore the writing in the pic!)


_May's Tragedy_

"Make way!" yelled the doctor as he and three other assistants took Ash in to the operating room. The sign lit up, suggesting it was busy. May was very worried. Norman, Caroline, and Max burst into the hospital & found May trying to hold in the tears. "I hope he's alright," suggested Norman in his fatherly voice as he put his arm around May's shoulder. There were two things May was worried about. One was losing the love of her life. Two was that the killer was on the loose. "I hope Arceus lets him live." said May in a teary voice as the first tear rolled down her cheek.

**A FEW HOURS AGO…**

It was a cold winter day and Ash & May were enjoying each other's company. May has already accomplished her dream of becoming a Top Coordinator & Ash had captured many legendaries and become a Pokémon master. May snuggled next to Ash and smile. "Finally free of any trouble and lots of time with each other." said a happy May. Ash smiled as he took a sip of hot cocoa to stop the chills. Victini, along with Manaphy, Meloetta, and Pikachu, were all chasing each other in their small house outside of Petalburg. But what they didn't know was that something was lurking outside their home. May was focused on the movie until she heard a rustling outside. Her head jerked quickly towards the window. "May are you alright?" asked Ash. "Nothing. I just heard a sound outside." "Must've been a Pokémon." Ash said. But it wasn't. The thing outside was something much worse. Then another rustling was heard outside and Victini's ears perked up. At this point Ash was getting worried.

"What do you say we go to bed?" suggested Ash. It was 10:30 pm according to the cross-Transceiver May got from Ash. "Sure." she responded tiredly. So they got up from the couch and walked up the stairs. Ash pulled of his jeans, took of his jacket, and got in bed. May took of her shirt, shorts, revealing her breasts and legs, and bandanna and dressed into her nightshirt. After that she got in bed. "Good night." said Ash. "Good night responded May. With that, Ash turned off the lamp & went to bed.

Later that night, May was awakened by more rustling, which was starting to scare her. So she turned to Ash, trying to shake him awake. "Ash, get up." she whispered. After he did, his bubble popped and sat up. "What is it May?" he asked sleepily. "There is something outside." she responded. Ash's ears perked up at the sound of the rustling and his tone went from sheepish to serious. *RUSTLE RUSTLE* Ash got off the bed & put on his Pokémon belt. "Stay here. I'll go check it out." said Ash, beginning to show concern. He tiptoed all the way the back door. There the rustling was louder. Then, once outside, a human like figure ran across the bushes. "Hey who's out there." he yelled. No response. "Hey come out here." But instead the figure ran towards the woods. Ash sprinted towards it. "Good thing May's back at the house.' he thought. When the figure got tired, he stopped and instead of keeping on going, he pulled out a pistol. Ash kept running and the figure shot at him. Ash dodged those bullets. When he was close he tackled him to the ground. He held the armed hand firmly and he curled his fist and threw it at the person repeatedly.

When Ash grabbed the mask, he pulled it off, revealing the biggest surprise of the night. "Harley!?" said Ash in surprise. The shock made Ash release the hand with the gun, Drew was laughing, so Ash curled his fist again. But it was too late. Because when Ash raised his fist, Harley lifted his pistol, and pulled the trigger. Ash's eyes widened. He fell to his side holding the injury. His mouth filled with blood and he fell unconscious. Harley gave a wicked laugh and simply left him there.

May ran into the woods in great panic after the gunshot. A million thoughts ran through her head as she ran. To her shock, all she found was a nearly dead Ash.

In the hospital, May was crying now. "Why didn't I go with him? Why did I let him get into this?" she said out loud. "It's okay. He was just trying to protect you." said Caroline. "But it's because of me that he is going to die." said May. "He won't die. He won't let it happen." said Max. But May already knew. There was no saving him now.

After more sad hours, the doctor came out. "He won't make it." he announced. "May, he would like to see you." She walked inside and found Ash in a deadened state. Pale from lack of blood, circles under his eyes, he was a mess. "May." he whispered. She could barely hear him. "Come closer." She put herself in front of him. "I want you to know…"he trailed off. "What?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "That I will always love you." His grip loosened and the meter beeped wildly. "NO! Ash don't die on me. DON'T DIE ON ME!" May yelled in extreme sadness. He has already passed on and she knew that. But outside, Harley gave an evil laugh at his wicked accomplishment.

_**WELL IT'S OVER. PPL! PLEASE R&R. ALSO LEAVE A SUGGESTION. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**_


End file.
